


Alternate Season 3 special

by Son_of_a_Preacherman



Series: Daria's Creek [4]
Category: Daria (Cartoon), Dawson's Creek
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe, Bed & Breakfast, Concerts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman
Summary: Daria is invited to help beta test the Potter B&B and gets caught up in everything else going on.Meanwhile, Mystik Spiral plays at Capefest, Jane attends and catches up with Jen, Jack and Will, and discovers a secret.
Relationships: Jack McPhee/Will Krudski, Jen Lindley/Will Krudski, Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Series: Daria's Creek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464124
Kudos: 1
Collections: Preacherverse





	1. Daria's Weekend in the Country

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between chapters 3 and 4 of my Alternate Season 3 of Dawson’s Creek. If you haven’t already done so, I strongly recommend reading the first three chapters before reading this.

“Daria, phone call” Helen yelled “I think he said his name was Casey”

“Hi Pacey” Daria said

“Hey Morgendorffer. Listen, I really need you to give me a hand with something. Well, its not for me, its for Joey and I know how close you two are and I’m sure you’d do anything to help her out”

“Go on...” Daria said with equal parts curiosity and skepticism

“So, I know you were going to a concert in Capeside this weekend, but I was wondering if you could do something else instead”

“What?” Daria sensed she was about to get annoyed

“Well, Joey’s family are starting a B&B and we need some guests to try it out on, so….”

“You want me to be a guinea pig?” Daria actually didn’t mind the idea, she just didn’t want Pacey to know that

“Well, that’s not how I would put it, but essentially, yes”

“Okay, fine. I’m in” She said reluctantly. Actually wanted to see Joey again. She was the one person in the world besides Jane she felt got her.

* * *

In the Tank, Trent and Jessie were up front, Daria and Jane were sitting on the back seats and the other two members of Mystik Spiral were sitting on the floor. Which Daria didn’t think was unsafe in the slightest. And she was also sure that the Police probably wouldn’t appreciate it either if they got pulled over.

“Hey guys, I’m not going to be able to see you play. I’ve been invited on a side quest in Capeside” Daria explained

“Rescuing a princess?” Jane quipped

“Nothing so exciting. I’m a beta guest for a family owned hotel or something”

“Daria, you’re not going sentimental on me?”

“Of course not, perish the thought” Daria said, slightly annoyed

“Do you have the address?” Trent asked, thinking pragmatically for once

“Yeah” Daria said, handing him a piece of paper with the address and a map scrawled on it

“Cool, this shouldn’t add too much time to our trip, right?”

“No, its the same town. And it’s not a very big town” Daria said realizing that none of them had been there before, unless…

“Have you guys been to this festival before?” Daria asked

“We were going to play there two years ago, but we had to pull out at the last minute” Jessie said

“How come?” Daria asked

silence

“They don’t like to talk about it” Jane explained

“Well, I guess that answers that” Daria said, realizing an answer wouldn’t be forthcoming

* * *

“You did what?” Joey asked angrily

“I invited noted travel critic Fred Frike, to stay for the weekend” Pacey said matter-of-factly

“But we’re not ready. You don’t show a rough cut of a movie at a test screening, you don’t serve a half cooked meal to a food critic, and you don’t show a half finished B&B to a New York Times travel critic. He’s going to eviscerate us”

“So there’s a few kinks to work out. When Disneyland first opened, none of the rides worked and look how that worked out” Dawson offered, referencing one of his favorite movies

“We’ll be fine” Pacey tried to reassure her

“We don’t even have any guests” Joey said, now in full blown panic mode

“That’s where you’re wrong. If we step behind door number one, we’ll see...” He began, stepping inside and encouraging the two of them to join him

“A divorced father, looking to reconnect with his son” Pacey said pointing to Mitch, and gently pushing Dawson towards him

“A retiree and empty nester, looking for a quiet getaway” He said pointing to Grams

“And finally, a teen couple, running away from…

something” he said pointing to Andie and then going over to her

“So you see, everything is in hand” Pacey said, placing his arms around Andie and looking at Joey

“I like my OJ fresh squeezed” Mitch said

“I’ll need an 8am wake up call” Andie said

“Okay, but when this thing blows up, and it will, I’ll know who to blame” Joey said ominously

“Don’t be so pessimistic” Bessie said, adding “I’m sure everything will be fine”

“Wait, wasn’t there supposed to be one more guest?” Dawson asked

“Yes and I suspect she’ll be getting her any moment now” Pacey said

As Dawson, Pacey and Joey went back outside, they saw a large, black van that looked like it was barely drive-able. Daria emerged from the van.

“Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow” She said

“Hey Daria. Its great to see you again and all, but you couldn’t have picked a worse time for a visit” Joey said

“But I was invited” She said with faux innocence

“And meet our final beta tester” Pacey said, grinning

“So, this is the famed Potter B&B. It looks an awful lot like a family home” Daria said, sneakily

“Well, that’s because it is our home as well” Joey said defensively, and went inside

“What’s going on with her?” Daria asked

“She’s just a little stressed out because her family has sunk everything into this project and if it fails...” Pacey began

“So, no pressure then” Daria said

And the three of them went back in the house

“And what’s your role in all this, Witter?” Daria inquired

“I’m basically just trying to keep things together” He said. Daria looked at Dawson and then back to Pacey. It was clear to her that more was going on here, but she wasn’t going to find it out just yet.

As they entered, Daria entered last, which meant when the doorbell rang, she answered it.

“Yes, can I help you?” She asked in her monotone

“I should hope so. Fred Frike, of Bed and Breakfast Quarterly. Is now a bad time?”

“Joey, he’s here!” Daria called into the next room

Joey emerged, panic written all over her face. Bessie was on the phone and couldn’t really help.

“Mr Frike, welcome to the Potter B&B. I hope you enjoy your stay”

Pacey then pulled Daria and Dawson into the next room

“Mr Frike’s room isn’t ready yet and the bathroom is leaking” He said quietly

“Okay, Dawson and I will get the room ready and you can fix the bathroom, while Joey stalls for time” Daria said, thinking quickly

Daria then emerged back into the makeshift lobby and whispered for Joey to stall him

* * *

“Why is Pacey doing all this?” Daria asked as she and Dawson made the bed. She instantly regretted asking

“Because, he cares” Dawson replied

“I thought they didn’t get along”

“They didn’t used to, but I asked...”

“Asked what?”

“I asked Pacey to look out for Joey, because I...”

“I think I understand” Daria replied

At that point, Joey and Fred Frike entered the room.

“Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you enjoy your stay” Joey said

“You already said that, three times” Fred Frike said, slightly annoyed

Dawson and Daria chose this moment to make a discrete exit

* * *

Daria was sitting out the front, reading. Pacey seemed to have everything under control. For the moment.

Dawson and his father were sitting on the dock having a conversation and it was getting a little heated. Something about a party and house damage. Eventually Mitch walked back toward where Daria was.

“I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Mitch Leery” he said extending his hand

“Daria...”

“Morgendorffer. I know. Your parents stayed at my place during your last trip to Capeside.”

“Huh, small world” Daria replied

“I also arranged the tow truck for their car. Turned out it was just that the starter was overheated”

“So we spent the night here for nothing” Daria said with faux annoyance

“Well, not nothing. I hear you had quite the adventure” he said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, before walking back inside. Dawson then walked up to her. He looked annoyed.

“Is everything a joke to you?” he said angrily

“Excuse me?”

“Joey’s little stunt at that party. It has your fingerprints all over it”

“I honestly have no idea...”

“Her throwing herself at me. That was clearly your idea, wasn’t it?”

And then it clicked into place

“That was entirely Joey’s idea. I may have ‘encouraged’ her, but she knew that I wasn’t serious. If I’m guilty of anything its not trying to talk her out of it”

“They why didn’t you?” he demanded

“Because Joey’s a big girl and can make her own choices. You really need to remember that.” Daria said, almost indignantly

Dawson stormed off.

 _Why is everything so dramatic with these kids?_ Daria thought to herself and got back to her book.

It was starting to get dark and Daria heard some noises coming from inside that didn’t fill her with confidence. It didn’t sound like the place was falling apart. More that it was just having teething problems.

Pacey stormed out and started aggressively chopping firewood.

“Did the firewood do something to annoy you?” Daria said

“Pacey fix this, Pacey clean that, Pacey this whole thing is falling apart and its all your fault. Pacey why did you even suggest this dumb idea? Our family is going to lose everything and its all your fault. Hey Morgendorffer” he said finally noticing her

“So, its not the firewood then?”

“As much as I’d like to trade witty banter with you, now is really not the time” Pacey said, clearly upset

“What’s going on?” Daria asked, and instantly regretted it

silence

“Why are you doing all this?”

“Do you know about the Midas touch? Well I have the opposite. Everything I touch turns to crap”

“Pacey, shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself! You have clearly put a lot of effort into this place and I’m sure it’ll pay off. And I’m sure Joey appreciates...” she trailed off

Pacey’s expression changed to one of discomfort

“That’s it, isn’t it? You like Joey?”

“Do you want to keep your voice down?” Pacey said angrily, but softly

“Because of Andie?”

“Among other reasons.”

“You know what, this is absolutely none of my business” Daria said matter-of-factly and strolled back inside. Pacey seemed to accept that as a sign she wouldn’t say anything.

* * *

Daria noticed it was getting dark, so she walked back into the house and noticed Andie.

“Daria, can I talk to you for a moment?” Andie said

“About what?” She said skeptically

“I need your advice on something”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked

“I mean you’re always so brutally honest and I kinda need that right now”

“Alright, go ahead...” Daria was somewhat annoyed that she had once again become an agony aunt, but there was clearly no way out of this

Andie looked around to make sure that no one was around and then leaned towards Daria and spoke in a low voice

“When I was in the mental hospital during the summer, I met someone another patient.”

Daria rolled her eyes, clearly seeing where this was going

“And we, um, got close. And once, but only once, we had sex”

“And...” Daria wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with this information. Frankly she didn’t care.

“Should I tell Pacey?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Don’t want to be part of your little soap opera” and was about to walk off.

Andie looked like she was about to cry

“Wait, Andie”

“Tell him. Or don’t tell him. I can’t decide that for you, but I’ll tell you this. Make a choice and stick to it. If you tell him, do it ASAP. If not, don’t tell him, ever. Either way, make a decision and stick to it. That’s my advice”

“Thanks Daria” she said almost hugging her, but then remembering that she didn’t like to be hugged.

* * *

Dawson, Pacey and Mitch were trying to build a fire. Upon entering the room, Daria considered helping them, but then saw the old women (someone’s grandmother, but she couldn’t remember who) had the situation in hand.

Mitch had commented on how good it smelled and that got them talking about how smell is the most powerful sense for recall. Daria knew this, but at the same time, she felt left out of the conversation.

Mitch mentioned fish guts, having worked in a fishery, Dawson a fancy chemical name used in film development (because of course), Pacey mentioned snow, his first memory and Andie mentioned new cars, which her dad would rent when they went on holidays. The old woman (that everyone kept calling Grams) mentioned mothballs.

Then it was Joey’s turn to speak.

“Mom’s cooking. I remember I would wake up every Sunday morning to the smell of fresh cooking. And we would talk about school, and boys, and we'd take the pancake batter and pour it into tiny molds shaped like pine trees and animals. My Mom always loved to cook and take care of everyone. She always told me not to worry, because eventually she was going to make enough money and she was going to open up her very own Bed and Breakfast. She obviously didn't get the chance to see that dream happen, so I thought I would give it a shot. So, thank you everyone for coming and helping us. You're the best fake guests a girl could ask for. But really, you can all go home now.”

Joey went to leave, but saw Fred Frike standing in the doorway

“I’m sorry we aren’t up to your usual standards, but I’m pretty sure my mom would have approved” Joey said and went to her room. Daria silently stood up and followed Joey to her bedroom.

“Your room is cool. Not as cool as mine, but still pretty cool” Daria remarked

“What are you doing here Daria?”

“Pacey invited me”

“I mean in my room”

“I felt left out of that conversation. I’ve had adenoids for as long as I can remember. My sense of smell is pretty weak.”

“Around the time my mom passed away, I also got adenoids”

“See, I knew we were alike” Daria said, smiling devilishly

After a moment, she added “If that Frike snob doesn’t like this place, that’s his loss. I’ll write a glowing post about it on my blog”

“You have a blog?” Joey asked

“Not yet, but I’ve been meaning to start one” Daria replied

Joey smiled at that

* * *

Joey awakened to hear music and other sounds coming from the Kitchen. She entered to see that Dawson, Pacey, Andie and Daria were preparing breakfast and all but Daria were dancing to the song _Dancing in the Street_ (the original version by Martha and the Vandellas). Daria’s movements were more subtle, minimal, and even robotic, yet she seemed to be in perfect sync with the others as she poured various drinks. Meanwhile, Dawson was on washing up duty, Pacey was serving up the pancakes and Andie was setting up the table and moving food onto it, where everyone else was waiting. The four of them sat at the table and they started eating. Joey joined them, still half asleep, wondering if this was a dream.

“Well this has been a delightful experience” Fred Frike announced

“What this place lacks in, facilities, it more than makes up for in character” he added

“What am I missing here?” She asked

“What do you mean?” Bessie asked

“Your cooking isn’t this good” Joey said sneakily, and Daria shot her a glance of approval

“Actually, I cooked” It was Pacey that spoke and Joey was shocked

“I didn’t know you cooked”

“Well, I had a great teacher. Would you care to meet him?” And Pacey pointed towards the kitchen

An African American man in his mid twenties emerged from the kitchen, fry-pan in one hand, spatula in the other.

“Who wants seconds?” he said

Daria was confused

“Who is this guy?” she whispered to Pacey

“Bodie, Bessie’s partner and Alexander’s father. He’s spent the past year working on cruise ships, sending money home” Pacey whispered back

“Ah, the infamous _black boyfriend_ Joey mentioned” Daria replied

Just then, a loud car horn sounded outside the front. Daria realized that this was her ride.

Dawson, Pacey, Joey and Andie followed Daria out the front. Daria realized that she was going to miss them. Well, some of them. And she was somewhat curious to see what would happen to these kids and their soap opera next. But this was not her life.

The door slid open and Jen and Jack emerged from the van and a hand (which Daria recognized as Jane’s) beckoned her.

Jen and Daria walked past one another and exchanged a glance.

“How was the concert?” Joey asked

“It was great, I got to see the Dave Matthews Band” Jen said

“Damn. I love that band. I wish I could have gone” Joey replied, with mild dissapointment

“Don’t worry. They’ll be playing in Boston next week and I can get you tickets if you want” Jen said confidently

“Really?” Joey asked

She wasn’t in the mood to be toyed with, not after the night she’d just had.

* * *

“How was the concert?” Daria asked

“Pretty good. I got to see the Dave Matthews band” Jane replied. Daria gave a blank stare. She had no idea who they were.

“How was your set?” Daria asked Trent

“About what I expected” Trent replied “How was the Hostel, or whatever?”

“About what I expected” Daria lied


	2. Capefest '99 featuring Mystik Spiral

Trent drove up to the Public entrance of the festival and dropped Jane off. He then drove up to the artists entrance to get ready for the performance. Jane wandered around for a while, before seeing a familiar face. Two to be precise. It was Jen Lindley and Jack McPhee. She had only met Jen briefly, but she had made quite an impression. On the other hand, she and Jack had an interesting conversation about art and life and so forth.

Jack and Jen were struggling to put up a tent.

“Howdy amigas” she yelled

“Jane, is that you?” Jack asked, tossing down the tent poles in equal parts frustration and distraction

“Last time I checked. Fancy seeing you here”

“What brings you to Capeside, beyond the obvious?” Jen asked

“My brother’s band is playing. One of the perks of having a famous relative. May I…?” she gestured toward the tent.

“Hopefully you can make more sense out of it than we have” Jen replied

Jane untangled and assembled the tent, with their assistance

“So, how about letting me stay the night? After all, you wouldn’t have a functional shelter if not for yours truly”

“Sure thing” they said in unison

“So, is there anything to eat around here?” Jane asked

“I’m sure there is, but I’m sure its all overpriced and underwhelming” Jack replied

“Spoken like someone who forgot to bring food” Jane quipped

“Hey, watch whose glass house you throw stones at” Jen quipped back, as they began walking

* * *

They had found the queue for veggie burgers, when Jane decided to address something she’d been wondering about

“So, how’s single white female-ing Daria working out for you, Jen?” Jane asked bluntly

Jack’s jaw dropped

“You make it sound sinister. All I’m doing is trying to reinvent myself with a new role model. And Daria is much better than her sister in that regard”

“No argument here.” Jane replied

“All I’m doing is, whenever I have a dilemma or major decision, I simply ask myself ‘ _what would Daria do?_ ’”

“Speaking as someone who knows Daria pretty well, I’m pretty sure Daria would never base her personality on another person. And neither should you” Jane said in a non-judgemental tone

“C’mon. You’re telling me Daria isn’t equal parts Mark Twain, Mr Spock and Becky Connors?”

“I don’t know who any of those people are, but no. Daria is who she is because she’s unique. She doesn’t copy anyone”

“Really?” Jen said skeptically

“Really” Jane said matter-of-factly

Jack was getting uncomfortable. Luckily, they had reached the front of the line. Only to see a familiar face ready to take their orders. It was Will Krudski. When he was done serving them, he yelled “I’m taking my break now, Mr Jameson!” to which a nod of agreement was all the permission he needed

“Hey guys. How’s it going. You wanna introduce me?” He asked

“Jane, Will. Will, Jane” Jack said.

Will is an old friend of Dawson and Pacey’s. Jane’s defining trait is that she’s Daria’s best friend.

Jane shot an angry glance at Jack.

“Who’s Daria?” will asked

“Maybe you should ask Jen” Jack offered “I’m sure the two of you would like to spend some time alone together”

“Sounds good” Will said and Jen nodded in agreement

“Mystik Spiral’s set starts at 7.30. Do you want to meet back in front of the stage then?” Jane asked

“Okay, but who’s Mystik Spiral?” Will asked

“Ask Jen!” Jack insisted, in a very unsubtle way and the four of them split into two groups of two

* * *

Jen and Will found a somewhat secluded hill where they could talk in peace.

“Hey Will, you know I really like you” Jen said

“I really like you too Jen”

“So before we go any further, there’s something you should know about me...”

“Okay” Will said

* * *

Will was silent

“I just shared with you all the events of my sordid past a veritable laundry list of sexual crimes and misdemeanors.” Jen said

“Yeah” Will said “I guess you did”

“And...”

“And its a lot of information to take on board, so just give me a moment” Will’s brain caught up with him.

“My first thought is that this doesn’t change how I feel about you in the slightest. You’re still the same person you were before”

“Alright” Jen said, waiting for the other shoe to drop

“My second thought is you seem to vilify yourself over this. I mean, I’ve done things I’m not proud of, but different things. I think its important you learn to forgive yourself. But whether you do so or not, how I feel about you won’t change” Will said

“Your reacting to this pretty well. In fact a little too well” She said suspiciously

“I take it this isn’t the reaction you were expecting?”

“Its not the reaction I’m used to”

“That’s probably because guys in general are pretty insecure about their sexuality”

“And you’re not?” Jen asked

“I didn’t say that. But what I am saying is, your past is your past and it made you who you are and for that I’m grateful. That and, I’m not stupid enough to let it ruin things between us”

And then they kissed

* * *

“How’s the art going?” Jane asked

“Its not. I haven’t really had the time for it lately. Life’s been crazy, what with moving and all”

“Moving?”

“I live with Jen and her grandmother now”

“So, she’s basically like your kid sister?” Jane said sneakily

“We’re the same age, but basically” Jack replied “What about you?”

“Well, I tried broadcasting my life on the internet for a while. It didn’t go well”

“You call that art?” Jack replied, slightly shocked

“Why not? Who’s to say what is and isn’t art?”

“What about Daria?”

“Daria’s not much of an art critic”

“I meant how are you and Daria?” Jack clarified

“Well, after the whole ‘stealing my boyfriend’ debacle, things seem to be back on track.” Jane replied “I bet you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you Jack?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“Not so far”

“Do you want one?”

“You mean generally, or someone in particular?”

“I mean is there someone you are trying to avoid admitting you have feelings for?” Jane said

“What makes you think that there would be?” Jack replied blushing

“I saw the way you looked at that Will guy. Its the same way Daria and Tom (my ex) used to look at each other”

Jack blushed and was silent for a moment

“And what way is that?”

“Like someone trying to deny how he feels” Jane said

“Even if you were right, there’s a few things you’re forgetting. He’s dating Jen, my _kid sister_ as you call her, and as far as I know, he’s straight”

“Have you ever actually asked him” Jane asked, realizing this was meddling

“I think the fact that he’s dating a women is pretty much evidence in itself”

“Maybe he swings both ways, you know”

“No I don’t know and I don’t really think I want to” Jack said, clearly upset

“I’m sorry, this is none of my business” Jane offered

“Maybe its good that you brought it up. Maybe I shouldn’t deny it to myself. That’s why I stayed in the closet for so long. But no one else can know. Especially Jen and Will”

“What can’t we know?” Jen asked as she and Will were standing behind them

“Um, that...” Jack frantically searched for something to say

“That he’s not doing art anymore. No free time” Jane said, thinking quickly. She then winked at him and gestured zipping her lips shut.

“Oh c’mon Jack. You really should go back to it” Jen said

“Would you look at the time?” Jane asked, looking at her watch “Mystik Spiral are about to hit the stage

And they walked in the direction of the stage

“Hello Capeside. We are Mystik Spiral, but we’re thinking of changing our name. If you have any suggestions, come and see us after the show” Trent said from the stage

“And now a song we’d like to dedicate to a special someone. Hopefully she can hear us”

The song was _Little Sister_. It was the song that Trent had written for Jane’s birthday last year, or perhaps the year before. Jack, Jen and Will instantly knew that the song was about Jane, as she blushed.

After Mystik Spiral, the next band to hit the stage was the Dave Matthews Band.

“Joey loves this band” Jen said “She’s going to be so bummed that she missed them”

“You know Mystik Spiral are opening for them in Boston next month. I bet I could score her some tickets” Jane replied. Jen smiled at that.

* * *

The next morning, the four of them awoke inside the tent, with minimal awkwardness. Jane helped them to take it down and pack it away. Trent drove up to the same entrance he’d left them.

“You guys are Janey’s friends, huh? You need a ride anywhere” Trent offered

“You guys wanna get dropped off at the B&B? I hear that’s where all the other cool kids stayed last night” Jane asked

“Alright” said Jen

“Okay” said Jack

“Actually, I’m on shift. I’m gonna be here for a while. But I’ll see you guys later. Nice meeting you, Jane” Will said

* * *

“You guys were great last night” Jen said to the entire band, but especially Trent.

“Thanks” Trent said

“I’d really like to keep in touch, to follow your career progress” Jen said sincerely

“Why, so you can wait for us to sign to a major record label and totally sell out” Jesse said

“Shut up, Jessie” an annoyed Trent said, and Jesse did

“So I hear you’re playing in Boston next month” Jack said, trying to lighten the mood

“I guess” Trent said, apathetically. In truth, he was super nervous. They’d be playing in front of their biggest audience yet, and that scared the hell out of him, but he hid it well. Just like he did last night.

* * *

Trent pulled up to the B&B and honked the horn. A number of figured emerged out of the building. Jane slid the door open and Jack and Jen got out and Daria got in. Jane noticed that Daria and Jen exchanged a glance, but just a glance.

“How was the concert?” Daria asked

“Pretty good. I got to see the Dave Matthews band” Jane replied. Daria gave a blank stare. She had no idea who they were.

“How was your set?” Daria asked Trent

“About what I expected” Trent lied “How was the Hostel, or whatever?”

“About what I expected” Daria said


End file.
